


Andrew and Steve

by ForgottenAlien



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia (mentioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAlien/pseuds/ForgottenAlien
Summary: It was a perfect day to walk around a bit before they go to the last restaurant. Unfortunately some people just feel the need to share their opinions. It's a good thing Andrew is there to make Steven feel better.





	Andrew and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> the joke is stupid i know. sorry. but it's actually a perfect coincidence that its possible to make it so here we go

Walking down the street with Adam behind them, they’ve just finished filming a bit for a video and now could enjoy few minutes of off-camera time. The weather was nice, not too cold but not too hot so it was perfect for a short walk.

“I am so full. I can’t wait to finish this and take a nap,” said Steven suddenly. He yawned and stretched, showing a bit of pale skin above his jeans. He was in a very good mood having just eaten a lot of good food and there was still one last restaurant they needed to go to. And they he could go to a hotel and rest for a while. Maybe cuddle with Andrew.

“You’ve taken a nap few hours ago. I am not sharing a room with you tonight if you won’t sleep through it.” It’s not that Andrew minded that much. He just wanted to sleep peacefully and if Steven was watching something on his laptop it was hard to do. And as much as he loved his boyfriend, sleep was sleep and it was important. He still didn’t get how Steven looked so good when he slept so little sometimes. Man needs his beauty sleep.

“I am not sharing a room with either of you,” said Adam. Hearing him speak was always a bit unexpected even if he talked more when the camera was off.

“But Adam! I was counting on you!” Steven was really putting everything into looking as hurt as possible even if he knew this was all just a joke. Andrew could say whatever he wanted, Steven knew they will share room as always. There’s nothing better than to snuggle up with your boyfriend and watch movies until you fall asleep.

Andrew laughed at him and took his hand. This was everything Steven wanted. To walk the streets holding hands with his boyfriend. Boyfriend. It’s been only few weeks and he still couldn’t get enough of the word. Steven had a boyfriend and not only that but his boyfriend was Andrew. Life was perfect.

“The Bible said Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve,” yelled at them someone from the other side of the road and Steven’s perfect world shattered. He can’t even hold hands with his boyfriend without being called out. This is some last century bullshit. They’ve lived in America, free country and all that shit. Why can’t everyone care about themselves and leave others alone?

“It’s Andrew and Steve actually,” yelled Andrew back, “Adam is just our friend.” Steven heard Adam giggle behind them. The man on the other side didn’t say anything. He was probably as speechless as Steven.

“To think someone would think you date Adam… people really are blind. We are holding hands for god’s sake.” Steven knew Andrew was saying this just to make him laugh. Faking being angry about the literal meaning instead of being angry that people are still homophobic in this age. But it worked. He too giggled holding Andrew’s hand a little tighter. It’s all gonna be okay as long as he has Andrew by his side. Be it Steven alone he would probably just try to get out of there as quickly as possible while trying to not cry and hoping people aren’t looking at him. But Andrew was cool and unafraid and didn’t worry about others. And he will make sure no one makes his boyfriend feel bad about anything. And certainly not about them dating.


End file.
